The invention relates to electrical safety devices, especially those which are used in connection with a single or duplex electrical outlet and which permit the use of such outlets while preventing children from getting an electrical shock when playing around the outlets.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,880,264 and 4,070,078 disclose typical safety devises which are used to protect children from duplex electrical outlets and which rely on a cover that is hinged to the cover plate of the outlet. A big problem with such devices is that they will not readily release from the outlet should someone accidently strike or trip over the electrical cord that is attached to the plug held within the device. The invention is directed to a protective cover which provides ready access to the outlet and quick release from the outlet in case of an accident.